Robots are work machines that are set up for automatic handling and/or processing of objects with tools and that are programmable on several movement axes, such as regarding orientation, position, and course of work. Robots normally have a robotic arm with several programmable controls (control devices) over limbs connected by joints, which control and adjust the movements of the robot during operation. The limbs are normally moved by electric motors with gears that are controlled by the control device, in particular over the movement axes.
DE 10 2007 063 099 A1 shows a robot with several limbs rotatable relative to each other over several rotating axes. In order to determine the moments exerted on the rotating axes, the robot includes suitable torque sensors, which for example include strips for measuring stretching, whose resistance in ohms changes upon rotation or compression of the strip for measuring stretching. The individual sensors may have several strips for measuring extension, which for example are connected as semi- or full bridges.